(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to machine tooling used in laser cutting and engraving of various types of work pieces and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a work sheet apparatus for preventing the deposition of condensed waste material on a tooling plate.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore in the laser cutting of sheet material such as plastic, wood, rubber and like material, the sheet material has been supported on top of a flat tooling plate. As the sheet material is cut into various types of work pieces, the waste material from the cut is vaporized and then condenses on the sides of the cut material and onto the surface of the tooling plate. When the cutting operation is completed, the work pieces are removed from the tooling plate and the top surface of the tooling plate has to be cleaned prior to being used in another cutting procedure. Also, the waste material that condenses on the sides of the work piece can cause uneven surfaces and an unacceptable work product.
The subject invention eliminates the above mentioned problems related to unwanted deposits of waste material during the laser cutting of work pieces while greatly improving the efficiency of the cutting operation.